ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four: World's Greatest
'Fantastic Four: World's Greatest '''is another Fantastic Four series which is part of the same continuity as ''Spider-Man: Web of Heroes, and takes place during Silver Surfer: Galactic Travler. The series will have a mix of CGI & 2-D Animation. Overview The Series Will be influenced throughout the 50 year history of the Fantastic Four. Sources will be used by not only the Animated Series from the past, but as well as Walt Simonson's Run from the late 1980s. Principal Cast *Cam Clarke - Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic, H.E.R.B.I.E., Jasper Sitwell, Fire-Lord *Quinton Flynn - Johnny Storm/Human Torch, Ned Ledds *Danica McKellar - Susan Storm/Invisible Woman/Malice *Kevin Michael Richardson - Benjamin "Ben" Grimm/The Thing, N'Gassi, Awesome Andy, Joesph "Robbie" Robertson *Clive Revill - Victor Von Doom/Dr. Doom *Dave Wittenberg - Wyatt Wingfoot, Warren Worthington III/Angel *Vanessa Marshall - Alica Masters, Mary MacPherran/Titana, Sharon Ventura/She-Thing, Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Logan Grove - Franklin Richards Addtional Cast *Andre Sogliuzzo - Ivan Kragoff/Red Ghost, Esteban Corazón De Ablo/Diablo, Ultimate Mr. Fantastic *Brad Garrett - Morris Bench/Hydro Man *James Arnold Taylor - Bentley Whittman/The Wizard, Ultimate Human Torch *Maurice LaMarche - The Mad Thinker, Quasimodo *Diedrich Bader - Peter Petruski/Trapster, Terrax, Ego the Living Planet *Mark Hamill - Triton, Maximus the Mad, Ulysses Klaw/Klaw, Fin Fang Foom *Gregg Berger - Harvey Elder/Mole Man, Ultimate Thing *Clancy Brown - Galactus, Erik Lensherr/Magneto, Odin *Stan Lee - Willie Lumpkin *John Kassir - Philip Masters/Pupper Master *James Horan - Byrrah, Professor Gregson Gilbert *Steven Blum - Warlord Krang, Karnak, Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Lockjaw, Seeker, Air-Walker *Carl Lumbly - Uatu The Watcher *Bob Joles - Blastarr, Thor *Jonathan Adams - Nathaniel Richards/Kang/Rama-Tut, King T'Chaka, Supreme Intelligence *Iona Morris - Medusa *Kim Mai Guest - Crystal *Michael Dorn - Gorgon *N/A - Black Bolt *Jess Harnell - The Impossible Man *Paul Essiembre - Norrin Radd/Silver Surfer *Hakeem Kae-Kazim - T'Challa/Black Panther *Robin Atkin Downes - Scott Summers/Cyclops, Dr. Bruce Banner *María Canals-Barrera - Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk *Susan Eisenberg - Thundra *Daran Norris - Psycho-Man, Nick Fury, Votan, J. Jonah Jameson *April Stewart - Carol Danvers/Ms Marvel *Khary Payton - Paibok the Power Skrull, Gabe Jones *John DiMaggio - Annihilus, K'lrt/Super-Skrull, Owen Reece/Molecule Man, Namor, Flint Marko/Sandman, Cain Marko/Juggernaut, Hercules, Dum Dum Dugan, Dragonman *Lou Ferrigno - The Hulk *Grey DeLisle - Lyja, Frankie Raye/Nova, Anjelica Jones/Firestar, Marsha Rosenberg/Volcana, Princess Anelle, Lady Dorma, Betty Brant, Stardust *Keith Szarabajka - Ronan the Accuser, Mephisto, James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine *Nolan North - Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider, Warlord Morrat, Scott Lang, Tony Stark/Iron Man *Richard McGonagle - Franklin Storm, Professor Charles Xavier, En Sabah Nur/Apocalypse *Dawnn Lewis - Ororo Munroe/Storm, Lucia Von Bardas *Wally Wingert - Dr. Hank Pym/Ant-Man *Brian Bloom - Matthew Murdock/Daredevil *Sean Marquette - Amadeus Cho *Erin Torpey - Daisy Johnson/Quake, Ultimate Invisible Woman *Elizabeth Daily - Queen Veranke *Luke Perry - Rick Jones *Tim Curry - Bruno Horgan/The Melter, The Grandmaster Crew *Collette Sunderman - Casting and Voice Director *William Anderson - Series Composer Episodes Season One: Season Two: Category:Marvel Comics Category:Animation Category:Science fiction Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel Animated Universe (2010s) Category:Drama Category:Disney XD Category:Disney shows Category:Fantastic Four